the_broken_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Currency
There are numerous currencies within broken worlds the most common is Imperial coinage from before the war. Imperial Coins: The standard Copper, Silver, Gold and Platinum, all in a scale of 10. 10 copper to 10 silver and etc. This currency is the primary currency used within New Bastion as they lack the resources to back a new currency. This currency is backed by itself, each coin minted out of the metal of its namesake. Republic Script The second most common currency is Republic script. It was issued quickly by the Republic to erase one of the most common symbols of the monarchy. It is backed by the Osterland's vast reserve of flight wood. Republic script can be used in any territory with a successful diplomacy check (DC equal to gold price/10) except for New Bastion. When used within Republic territory it is worth twice the listed amount of GP. Claw and Sand Claws and Sands are used by the Duvel Cai. Claws are all carved from fired sandstone giving it the appears of a claw made from stripped glass. They are commonly worn as a necklace to flaunt wealth. Claws are equivalent to gold pieces. Sands are a currency used predominately by traders and the poor within the floating deserts. Sands are smelted from ore found buried within the desert. It is a soft metal with a sharp distinct acidic taste that the Duvel Cai use to determine authenticity. The metal is usually kept as an ingot with a name printed on the bottom. It is spent by shaving flakes off of the ingot. The weight of an ingot varies with 1 gram being equal to 1 silver piece. The Claws and Sands are accepted in most territories and when used in Duvel Cai territory it is worth three times the listed amount. The claws currency is predominately backed by bound elementals. A necklace of claws is worth a small sand elemental. Sands is a separate currency backed by its own material value. Skulls and Eggs The goblins of the the Hive City of Veck have a stranglehold on their own economy. The only currency accepted are skulls and eggs. Visitors to the merchant districts either must trade in barter or purchase goblin currency. Skulls are equivalent to 1 gp and are small bone disks emblazoned with the sigil of a great house who backs the currency. The common rumor believed by outsiders is that they are crafted from the skulls of those fed to the great spiders of Veck. But in reality the skulls are made from the ground bones of those who died while in favor with the great houses, it is seen as a great honor to be turned into currency following their death. Commonly the coins made from the deceased are split between those in their will and the patron house. There is a shadow currency used by those who dwell below the city of Veck made from the bones of those who were banished and forsaken. Eggs are created from the carefully preserved egg cases of the giant spiders. Only those that did not hatch are used, they are alchemically hardened to a glossy translucent stone almost akin to amber with the undeveloped spider young preserved inside. The Eggs are used exclusively by the Great Houses of Veck. They are never sold, but sometimes if a great favor is down by an outsider the great houses may part with one egg. While the egg is functionally only equivalent to a platinum piece in the city's economy outside it is nearly priceless, enough to set a wily thief for life. Goblin currency within the Hive City of Veck is worth 5 times its normal value but cannot be used outside of the city and no other currency can be used within the Hive City of Veck. All faction currencies are purchased at a 5 to 1 rate. 5 gp of value = 1 skull. The conversion is one way. Most merchants loathe to trade with the goblins for this reason but the sheer economic boon that the city brings when it nears a port more than makes up for this. The goblin currencies are oddly not backed by anything nor have any material value in their own right. Their worth is dictated by the council of great houses and many labor to maintain the strength of their currency. The stranglehold the goblins have on their economy is both to preserve their isolationist mentality as well as to control upward movement within their castes. Banished goblins are stripped of name, rank and all of their currency leaving them unable to even barter their way out of the scrap warrens that hang below. Tying the currency to the Great Houses also ensures political stability, a tithe of each house's skulls is taken by the council and redistributed among the houses ensuring that the waxing and waning of houses affects all of them. Pirate Currency: Not a''ll that glisters is gold but should be worth something.'' Pirates particularly those in the Dead Sky tend to operate on a barter system most booty liberated by the crews gets given to the captain, and a share is awarded for each airman on the ship to be collected from the quartermaster when they make port. (Captains know not to cheat their crew, and quarter masters are prized for keeping accurate records). Shares of booty are typically given out in the form of chunks of precious metal called gold teeth. The metal varies but the name originates from a pirate tradition of replacing teeth that have lost with gold. This served both as a useful denture but mainly as a way to pay to return their body to the Dead Sky upon their demise for their last rites. A way of showing off wealth was to replace more teeth with golden ones, which lead to a prevalence of golden teeth showing up more. Golden teeth are also the preferred form of funds when gambling, it is thought that a part of the old pirate remained with the tooth and help to keep an eye out for cheating.